


Bo Andrew Powell uwielbia modę klasyczną

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Billdrew, M/M, komedia, moda klasyczna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Bo Andrew Powell uwielbia modę klasyczną.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to one-shot napisany do pewnego fanfika, którego już nie ma. (Dlatego taka dziwaczna postać tu występuje.)
> 
> Znajomość tego ff nie jest wymagana do czytania.
> 
> Odnośniki pełnią dość ważną rolę. Znaczy dla mnie.

Andrew Powell uwielbiał modę klasyczną — fraki, eleganckie spodnie, gustowne koszule, stylowe muchy — i niemal piszczał jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy jego wzrok padał na takie cuda. Co dzień przechadzał się po mieście, aby nasycić oczy wspaniałymi wystawami drogich sklepów. Czym przy okazji się też dołował, bo niestety — jak twierdził* — takie ubrania do niego nie pasowały. Czego by nie ubrał, oznajmiał, że nie wygląda w tym dobrze. Jedynymi akceptowalnymi rzeczami były koszule i męskie lakierki, od czasu do czasu też muchy, ale nic więcej. A najgorzej wyglądał w kapeluszach, spod których jego przydługie włosy śmiesznie odstawały.

Także Powell kochał eleganckie ubrania, ale nie na sobie. Na kimś innym — a i owszem. Na manekinie czy wieszaku — również. Dlatego też można było często zauważyć go na tych ulicach dla bogaczy, jak przyciska swoją twarz do którejś z szyb. Czasami wchodził do środka, aby podotykać. Kiedyś robił tylko to, ale klienci się skarżyli**, bo jego dziwaczne zachowanie ich niepokoiło. W końcu dostał zakaz wchodzenia do większości sklepów, w dodatku — co gorsza — do wszystkich, które uważał za swoje ulubione.

I w ten deszczowy poniedziałek także stał przed swoim ulubionym sklepem, którego szyld głosił nazwę "Modico Demonico", gapiąc się na nową wystawę. Tego ranka doszły świeżutkie dostawy najnowszej kolekcji Jeana Subercaseux, największego geniusza modowego ówczesnych czasów. Andrew nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku i przemoknął całkowicie, będąc hardo oblewanym przez dość mocny deszcz. Najlepsze było to, że trzymał w ręce parasolkę, ale zapomniał ją rozłożyć, zapatrzony.

Gapił się i gapił, nie zauważając mężczyzny uchylającego drzwi sklepu.

— Hej, ty, tam na deszczu! — krzyknął nieznajomy trochę zirytowanym głosem, machając ręką, a Andrew zamrugał zdezorientowany i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to aby przypadkiem nie do niego mówią. Zwrócił swą głowę ku wrzeszczącej postaci. — Ty, w fioletowych włosach! Tak, ty! Nie stój tam tak, bo się przeziębisz! Chodź do środka, szybko!

Powell był zdziwiony — miał zakaz, a zapraszali go do sklepu? Dziwni ludzie. Ale, cóż, jak każą, to trzeba się słuchać, prawda? Chyba nie złamie prawa, jak sami mówili mu, że ma wejść?

Zanim zdążył sobie poodpowiadać na nurtujące go pytania, jego nogi same podążyły ku wejściu, w którym stał... _on_. Dopiero teraz Andrew zwrócił na niego uwagę i, cholera, musiał przyznać, że trafił w dziesiątkę.

Przemoczony mężczyzna stanął obok dość wysokiego, odzianego w cudowny, bezsprzecznie pasujący, żółty frak blondyna. Nieznajomy nosił nad głową (nie na, bo lewitował) czarny cylinder, spodnie z najnowszej kolekcji Subercaseux idealnie opinały jego nogi, a doskonale wypastowane buty zdawały się być jednością z wielkimi stopami.

— Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz przyniosę jakiś ręcznik. Jak znajdę, bo nie wiem, czy tu mają.

Andrew nie usłyszał (a raczej — nie zrozumiał) ani słowa, wpatrując się w plecy odchodzącego mężczyzny. Z tyłu też jest idealny, pomyślał.

Zanim Powell zdążył się otrząsnąć, nieznajomy wrócił z małym, białym ręcznikiem i zaczął wycierać jego włosy. Wielkie, złote oczy wpatrywały się w te andrewowe, a fioletowowłosy poczuł się, jakby go hipnotyzowały.

— Masz szczęście, że innym ludziom chyba nie podoba się wizja moknięcia na deszczu, bo mamy mało klientów i przynajmniej złapałem wolną chwilę, żeby ci pomóc — mruknął z nutą niezadowolenia*** ten cudownooki blondyn. — To mój pierwszy dzień w pracy, a już robię jakieś dziwactwa. Wycieram włosy nieznajomemu na środku ekskluzywnego sklepu. Ciekawe, co na to szef.

Andrew słuchał tylko połowy, co mu w tamtym czasie mówiono — wiedział jedynie, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna pracuje w Modico Demonico. To, że krótko, wywnioskował po tym, iż wcześniej nie widział tu żadnego atrakcyjnego blondyna, pomijając Harry'ego. Ale Harry nie był _aż tak_ przystojny.

— Nazywam się Andrew Powell — powiedział Andrew Powell.

Nieznajomy uniósł brwi.

— To świetnie.

— A ty?

Mężczyzna się zawahał.

— Bill. Bill Cipher — oznajmił po chwili.

— Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill... Jesteś fajny, Bill. Wiesz?

— Mhm.

Nagle ich uwagę zwrócił wściekły wrzask, wydany przez krępego mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Od razu wskazał ręką na Andrew.

— Co on tu robi?! — oburzył się ów człowiek. — Kto go tu wpuścił?! Kto, do diabła?!

Cipher wydawał się być równie zaskoczony, co Powell nie.

— Ja, sir, czy to jakiś problem? Miałem uważać jedynie na jakiegoś oblecha, mówiłeś, sir, że rozpoznam...

— Tak, to jest problem! — kontynuował starszy mężczyzna. — I to jest właśnie ten oblech! Za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodził, macał wszystko i wszystkich jak szalony! Dostał zakaz wchodzenia do tego budynku, do jasnej cholery!

Bill zerknął na tego nadal trzęsącego się z zimna "oblecha".

— Dobrze, spokojnie, szefie — powiedział ugodowo. — Wysuszę go trochę i poślę z parasolką z powrotem tam, skąd przyszedł, ale...

— Nie! Ma się stąd wynieść natychmiast!

Andrew spojrzał na Ciphera jak zbity pies. Blondyn westchnął i posłał swojemu szefowi pewne siebie spojrzenie.

— Jeżeli on ma się wynieść cały przemoczony na to zimno, to ja idę z nim.

\---------------

— To gdzie idziemy, do mnie? — zapytał Andrew, uśmiechając się promiennie i wyglądając zbyt radośnie, jak na kogoś, kto nie tak dawno został wywalony z powrotem na deszcz.

Bill w międzyczasie siłował się z parasolem, a kiedy udało mu się z nim wygrać, mruknął niezadowolony, ignorując pytanie Powella:

— Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu mnie zwolnił. Nawet nie dał mi się przebrać w normalne ubrania, tylko rzucił torbą i kazał spadać. — Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. — Chyba naprawdę nieźle mu podpadłeś.

Andrew przestał słuchać po "przebrać w normalne ubrania" i teraz patrzył przerażony na Ciphera.

— Co? — zapytał blondyn, zauważając to spojrzenie.

— Nie możesz się przebrać.

— Co? — powtórzył Bill, nie rozumiejąc.

— Nie możesz się przebrać. — Powell wymówił te słowa wolniej niż wcześniej. — Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo teraz wyglądasz bosko. Idealnie. Perfekcyjnie. Nie możesz zrobić tego mnie i moim oczom.

— Ale nie mogę tak chodzić! To moje robocze ciuchy! Pewnie będę musiał je oddać...

— To kupisz sobie nowe, podobne — stwierdził Andrew.

— Nie mam tyle kasy! Myślisz, że dlaczego pracowałem w odzieżowym! Zresztą z jakiego powodu miałbym...

— No to ja ci kupię. — Powell wzruszył ramionami, nie przejmując się tym, że przerwał blondynowi w połowie zdania. — Skręć tu, w lewo. W tę uliczkę.

Bill zauważył, iż coś jest nie tak. Pomijając fakt, że już samo przebywanie w dalszym ciągu obok tego kolesia było "czymś nie tak".

— Gdzie my tak właściwie idziemy? — zapytał po chwili.

— Do mnie — odparł Andrew. — Teraz w prawo, no, dalej.

Cipher zaczął się niepokoić. Odkrył, że jedynym, z którym tutaj jest "coś nie tak", był właśnie Andrew Powell.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Bo chcemy się wysuszyć, ty musisz podpisać umowę o pracę, a ja sprawdzić, jak całujesz. O, to tu.

I zanim Bill zdążył zaoponować, został wepchnięty za drzwi jakiegoś wielkiego domu, prawdopodobnie**** należącego do fioletowowłosego. A fakt, że podświadomie _nie chciał_ się sprzeciwiać, wcale mu nie pomagał.

Został usadowiony przed kominkiem, Andrew jakimś cudem wytrzasnął suche, eleganckie, pasujące***** na Ciphera ubrania i wyczarował przed nim pewien dokument.

— Co to? — zapytał Bill, kiedy dostał papier do ręki, zamiast przeczytać nagłówek.

— Umowa o pracę — odparł Powell.

— Nie żartowałeś?

— Dlaczego miałbym?

Zapadła chwila ciszy, kiedy Cipher postanowił zagłębić się w lekturze.

— Nie podoba mi się punkt piąty — stwierdził za moment.

— Co dokładnie ci w nim nie pasuje?

— Jego treść. — Blondyn odchrząknął i zaczął czytać: — "Asystent Andrew Powella zobowiązany jest, aby przez cały czas swojej pracy (a najlepiej w ogóle cały czas) nosić ubrania wyznaczone przez samego Andrew Powella (zdjęcie z tyłu). Andrew Powell ma prawo do zmiany stylu, koloru, kroju, itd. ubrania, a asystent nie ma co do tego prawa głosu. Nieprzestrzeganie tego punktu grozi najpoważniejszym z niezadowoleń Andrew Powella oraz ewentualną karą, wymierzoną przez niego samego"...

— Spokojnie, nie będę kazał nosić ci zbyt wyzywających strojów, znam granice.

— Nie tylko to mnie niepokoi... — mruknął Bill. — A tak właściwie to co robi asystent Andrew Powella? I kim dokładnie, do diabła, jest Andrew Powell? Czym się zajmujesz?

Andrew nawinął sobie końcówkę włosów na palec i zaczął się nią bawić.

— Jestem psychologiem — oznajmił. — A mój asystent miałby odbierać telefony od klientów, umawiać wizyty, dopilnować, abym stawił się w wyznaczone miejsce i... ej, masz to wszystko w umowie. Dlaczego zatrzymałeś się na punkcie piątym? Nie jest aż taki straszny!

Cipher wziął się znowu za czytanie i stwierdził, że Powell faktycznie miał rację. Wszystko tu było.

Brać tę pracę czy nie?, pomyślał blondyn. Niby wszystko wydawało się jasne i proste, ale ten koleś był taki dziwny... ach, szlag by to! Lubił Andrew, nie ma co się oszukiwać! Mimo wszystko coś go do niego ciągnęło. Poza tym jak wróci do domu bez pracy, matka chyba go zabije...

Złożył podpis tam, gdzie było jego miejsce, i oddał umowę Powellowi, który nie umiał przestać się szczerzyć.

— Praca załatwiona, więc teraz całowanie! — krzyknął Andrew, niebezpiecznie przybliżając się do Billa.

Cóż, Cipher mógł pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Ten typ chyba wszystko mówił na poważnie.

Cóż... a może właśnie tego od początku się spodziewał?

\---------------

To był dzień, kiedy Bill Cipher postanowił, że już zawsze będzie chodził w swoim żółtym fraku******, a Andrew Powell obiecał, że tego dopilnuje, zdzierając z niego ubrania.

Ogólnie dużo dobrych rzeczy stało się w tym dniu. A zwłaszcza później.

\--------------------------------------------------

* Bo tak naprawdę wszystko do niego pasowało, tylko upierał się, że tak nie jest.

** Nadal to robią, ale demoniczna policja w pewnym momencie dała sobie spokój z próbami doprowadzenia Powella do porządku i nie przybywała na wezwanie, bo to nic nie dawało. On zawsze wracał. Zawsze.

*** Co Andrew uznał za urocze.

**** Prawdopodobnie, bo przecież z Andrew Powellem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Bill znał go bardzo, ale to bardzo krótko, a już zdążył się o tym przekonać.

***** Nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że Andrew Powell opanował sztukę zmieniania wielkości przedmiotów do perfekcji. No, ale dla Billa w tamtym momencie akurat jest.

****** Tak naprawdę ten stary musiał oddać, ale jak tylko dostał pierwszą wypłatę, zakupił sobie bardzo podobny komplet. Wiele bardzo podobnych kompletów.


End file.
